cathaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dessarin Valley
century DR. | name = Dessarin Valley | alt spelling = | aliases = | type = Valley | region = Savage Frontier, Northwest Faerûn| | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Foodstuffs (Grain, Fruit, etc.), Livestock | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = Yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Dessarin Valley was situated between the Sword Mountains and the High Forest. It was home to a diverse range of folk, although most inhabitants were either humans or halflings. The main industry of the Dessarin Valley was agriculture, and Goldenfields played a large part in the agricultural economy of the North. Geography ;Mountains and hills: * Dessarin Hills * Sumber Hills * Forlorn Hills (borders the valley) * Sword Mountains (borders the valley) ;Forests: * Kryptgarden Forest (borders the valley) * The Westwood (borders the valley) * The High Forest (borders the valley) ;Rivers and streams: * The River Dessarin * The River Surbrin (tributary of the River Dessarin) * The Horn Stream (tributary of the River Dessarin) * Gaustar's Creek (tributary of the River Dessarin) ;Bogs: * Black Maw Bog History In -4420 DR, the shield dwarf kingdom of Besilmer was founded. Besilmer was a very atypical dwarf kingdom, built above ground with fields and pastures to support it. For years, Besilmer flourished but then fell under attack by giants and trolls. This led to the construction of Tyar-Besil, an underground city. Besilmer fell a century after its construction. Ruins from the kingdom still stood in 1491 DR, most notably the Stone Bridge that spanned the Dessarin River; and, although in poor condition, the ruins known as the Halls of the Hunting Axe. In 893 DR, the Knights of the Silver Horn discovered the ruins of Tyar-Besil. The knights set up strongholds in the ruins but came under attack by Uruth Ukrypt. This led to Dessarin Valley being dragged into the Orcfastings War, and the First and Second Trollwars. Around 1000 DR, following the expansion of Waterdeep, a few small villages started to develop. This led to the founding of Red Larch, Yartar, and Triboar. Notable locations ;Settlements: * Amphail * Bargewright Inn * Beliard * Conyberry * Goldenfields * Red Larch * Triboar * Westbridge * Womford * Yartar ;Roads: * Dessarin Road * The Long Road * Evermoor Way * Jundar's Pass * The Stone Trail * Cairn Road * Kheldell Path * The Iron Road * Larch Path ;Ranches and farms: * Anderil Farm * Delmon Ranch * Nettlebee Ranch * Goldenfields ;Abbeys: * Goldenfields * Summit Hall * Vale of Dancing Waters ;Points of interest: * Wyvern Tor * Helvenblade House * The Stone Bridge * Lance Rock * Feathergale Spire * Scarlet Moon Hall * Halls of the Hunting Axe * Rivergard keep * Ironford * Rundreth Manor Appendix Appearances * Princes of the Apocalypse Further reading * Gallery Dessarin Valley Map.jpg|''A map of the Dessaring Valley in 1491 DR highlighting additional locations.'' References Category:Valleys Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations